


The Sweetest Thing (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: Sandor loves to make Sansa laugh.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	The Sweetest Thing (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to [my tumblr](https://ellebh.tumblr.com/post/614088503836459009/the-sweetest-thing-sandor-loves-to-make-sansa). Was inspired by [this wholesome post](https://memeuplift.tumblr.com/post/182356593149).
> 
> Wanted to share some SanSan sweetness as I'm sure we can all use a pick-me-up. Hope you're all well and safe out there! <3


End file.
